choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamilah Sayeed
Kamilah Sayeed, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a Vampire Queen, the CEO of Ahmanet Financial, as well as the leader of Clan Sayeed. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has light brown skin, straight brown hair, and brown eyes that turn red as a vampire. She has a purple jacket over a white shirt and wears a necklace. Personality According to Adrian, warmth isn't Kamilah's forte. Despite that, Kamilah is described as calm and disciplined. This is shown when Lily was turned into a vampire, she is shown to take her in as a disciple to train her in her new environment. Kamilah is also someone without a temper. This is due to years of fighting caused her to be stern and stoic to the point that she threatened the MC if anything happened to Adrian, she will then hurt her. Background Kamilah was the twin brother to Lysimachus and the cousin to Cleopatra. At some point in her life, she became the governor and monarch aide to Cleopatra (which was the highest honor and privilege a woman can get). When Egypt was at war, her brother wanted to fight back. It is not known what happened to him but it is presumed that he died before Kamilah was turned into a vampire. During the Renaissance era, Kamilah did some modeling for an unnamed woman who would later turn her into a vampire after she got sick with tuberculosis and later became her lover. However, it was short-lived when a vampire hunter named "the White Wolf" killed her lover while she was sleeping and according to her "could have killed her". She ended his life and "feed his eyes to his dogs." This caused her to move away and at some point meet Banner Westbrook, Gaius Augustine, Marcel Lafayette and later Adrian Raines whom she worked as a Council alongside with him and four other vampires who later became the Council of New York. Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100-year-old Egyptian scarab made during the time of the Ptolemaic Dynasty. They are shown to have a healthy professional relationship. In Book 1, Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside him, Lester, and Priya are part of The Council in New York. Kamilah first met Adrian after he was Turned 234 years ago. They are very close friends and Adrian reminds Kamilah of her twin brother, Lysimachus. Lester Castellanos She serves alongside him in The Council of New York Vampires, although they do butt heads sometimes, such as when Kamilah scolded Lester for his unwanted advances on Your Character. Priya Lacroix She serves alongside Priya in The Council. Not much is known about how they interact. Your Character She is one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah is impressed with your character when Your Character also reveals that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In addition, Kamilah defends Your Character alongside Adrian when Lester acts inappropriately towards her. Lily Spencer Upon her being turned into a vampire, she takes Lily under her wing and while Adrian is busy trying to get the other two votes to keep Lily alive; she trains her. It appears that she has taken a liking to her. Gaius Augustine It is implied that Kamilah may have had a relationship with Gaius as in Book 1, Chapter 10, a premium option reveals that they had nicknames for each other, Kamilah's nickname for Gaius being "My Love" and Gaius's nickname for Kamilah being "My Queen". Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. She is likely one of the oldest vampires given that she is over 2000 years old. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she feels the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Kamilah. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of the vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin to hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Kamilah. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Kamilah Vampire Queen Bloodbound.png|First Look at Kamilah CLANSAYEED.png|Clan Sayeed Sneak Peak Kamilah Red Dress.png|Red Dress Kamilah full view.png|Full view of Kamilah Kamilah Awakening Ball.png|Awakening Ball Trivia * In an interview, she is said to be one of the oldest and most formidable vampires in the world.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/ * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Kamilah has a similar distaste for it. * It was confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 5, that she is of Egyptian descent as Cleopatra is her cousin and she was a nomarch (essentially a governor of a province) in Egypt in her "earlier" years. * She resembles Natara Williams, a protagonist from Cause of Death. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Vampire